In some applications, inertial measurement units are used in navigation systems. The inertial measurement units are temperature sensitive and must be temperature controlled. Typically, inertial measurement units are cooled using an internal fan with flow diffusers. In some examples, internal bellyband cooling tubes may also be used to cool the inertial measurement unit.